role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Legion
Legion (レギオン Region) ''is a silicon-based alien kaiju and a Gamera kaiju used by Cooler Front Information Origin '' Its unknown where Legions race came from, but it's assumed they are a conquering alien race fro space. 'Events of Advent of Legion. ' wip History Note: This part of legions history takes place in the Rpverse ''The Return Of Legion! '' wip Abilities Legion (Soldier)= Legion Soldier The legion soldiers are the soldiers workers, drones, and warriors of the legion hive. *''Exoskeletons:'' The Legion Soldiers have rather powerful exoskeletons, able to tank some physical attacks and are slightly resistant to some forms of firearms. *''Agility:'' The legion soldiers are surprisingly agile and swift. *''Flight:'' Being insectoids, Legion soldiers are capable of flying. *''Advanced Sight:'' The legion soldiers have highly developed sense of sight, they can even "see" electromagnetism (electric currents, magnetic fields, etc.). *''Spear like Legs:'' The Legion soldiers have spear like legs which are capable of cutting into even kaiju flesh. *''Silicon Extraction:'' The Legion Soldiers are able to extract the silicon from objects. They process it inside their bodies to create a resin for hive-building. |-|Legion (Queen) = Queen Legion The Legion Queen is the top of the pecking order, the alpha and the queen of the hive. *''Physical Strength:'' The Legion queen is surprisingly strong, able to lift up to 3x her own weight and height. *''High Durability:'' Due to her exoskeleton and silicon based build, the Legion Queen is highly durable. Able to tank most physical and energy based attacks *''Burrowing:'' The Legion Queen has the ability to burrow, able to dig up to speeds up to mach 5 *''Leaping:'' Despite her size, The Legion Queen is a petty good jumper, able to jump to very long distances. *''Flight:'' Legion can fly up to speeds of mach 3. *''Soldier Producing:'' The Legion Queen is able to produce 100+ legion soldiers from the red egg on her chest. *''Advanced Sight:'' Like the Legion Soldiers, The Legion Queen has a highly developed sense of sight, able to even "see" electromagnetism (electric currents, magnetic fields, etc.). *''Energy Shield:'' Using the claws on the side of her body, The Legion Queen is able to reflect and completely dissipate energy weapons. *''Nasal Horn:'' The Legion Queen sports a massive horn on her face, which acts as her primary physical weapon which allows her to batter, slash, and stab her foes **''Magni Cannon:'' By opening her nasal horn, The Legion Queen can fire out an extremely powerful beam of electromagnetism, It is as strong as a spiral ray in terms of strength. **''Laser Whips:'' If Legions nasal horn is broken, she activates a last resort by firing out multiple crimson laser whips that are extremely hot and are capable of easily piercing the flesh of kaiju. *''Hive Mind Control:'' Due to being the queen of the legion hive, Legion is capable of controlling her soldiers, drones, and workers to do her bidding Personality While the Legion soldiers are emotionless drones whom do whatever their queen tells them too, The Legion Queen herself is a being who thinks herself on a high pedestal. She acts like a Queen, calm in demeanor and thinks everyone is below her. She does however, share a large grudge against Gamera and in turn, Toto for beating her. Legion does not like taking orders, and refuses to take them unless proven or convinced otherwise. Relationships Gamera wip Trivia *Legion is the second female monster to appear in the Gamera series, the first being Jiger. She would have been the third, if Gamera vs Garasharp was ever released. *Legion is by far the largest monster Gamera has ever fought. *Legion was the last space monster to fight Gamera. Theme Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Female Category:Insects Category:Aliens Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Krazar77) Category:Unfinished Article